lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
IMPORTANT!!!! IMPROVE YOUR WORDING SKILLS
There are some template effects that you can use simply by copy-pasting them. It personally helped me, so why not helping yours? You can only use each effect of "XXX" once per turn. ● Effect #1 ● Effect #2 ● Effect #3 A Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect. ● Effect After you Normal Summon this card, you can Normal Summon 1 "XXX" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: XXX. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then XXX. You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "XXX" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect. ● Effect Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "XXX" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects; ● Increase its Level by 1. ● Decrease its Level by 1. You can Ritual Summon this card with "XXX". Must be Ritual Summoned. This card can be used to Ritual Summon "XXX". Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon "XXX" from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. If there is another "XXX" in your other Pendulum Zone: Target both that card and this card; One target's Pendulum Scale becomes X, and the other target's Pendulum Scale becomes Y. Unless you have a "XXX" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes X. Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Transfer its Xyz Materials to the Summoned monster.) XXX. Taken from this, and using the words of Imperial Kozak. Trigger/Ignition Effects: ": ; " - what must occur to activate the effect -there can be 2 or more conditions (usually "Once per turn" and/or "during either player's turn" before effect) (e.g. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent would activate a Spell/Trap card" - the cost required to pay to activate the effect - this one is self-explanatory e.g. "Once per turn: You can pay 1000 Life Points, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target." Summon Effects: , to - what must occur to activate the effect - the cost required to pay to summon the monster - the effect that describes how to summon e.g. "If your opponent control a monster(s) and you control no monsters, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card." Hard Once per Turn/Once per Duel: You can only use the effect of once per turn/Duel. OR You can only activate 1 per turn/Duel. OR You can only Special Summon 1 per turn/Duel this way. OR You can only Special Summon once per turn/Duel this way. One effect per turn/Duel, and only once per turn/Duel: You can only use 1 effect of per turn/Duel, and only once per turn/Duel. Restriction: Usually follows after the hard once per turn/Duel. If no hard once per turn/Duel clause exists, usually follows after the effect. e.g. "This card cannot attack during the turn you can activate this effect." Wording: Select, Choose -> Target put on the cost; in the effect, the targeted card is referred to as "that target" (e.g. Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.) As a result of battle -> by battle Destroyed because of a card effect -> destroyed by a card effect (does not apply to "Leaves the field because of a card effect") Is Removed from the field -> Leaves the field Remove from play -> Banish Inflict x points of damage -> Inflict x damage Graveyard -> GY Life Points -> LP Notes: , then - is needed for to happen. , then - is paid first, then is paid next. , also - and happen simultaneously. When : You can... - can miss timing. Costs are not refunded when the effect fails to push through. Category:Blog posts